


Pretty

by chobitssword



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU-Human, Family Feels, M/M, READ NOTES, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Some Fluff, Songfic, derek is a cop, well sheriff and stiles feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:05:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chobitssword/pseuds/chobitssword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knew Stiles since he was the sheriffs son, which also made it surprising that someone would beat and rape him, leaving him on a bathroom floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What a disgrace

**Author's Note:**

> Warning
> 
> Chapter 1- Teen rating, no sexual content but there is mention of rape.
> 
> Chapter 2- Explicit rating, Rape, murder, stalking and just regular old porn.
> 
> So if you just want to read about Derek working his way into Stiles' heart then just read the first chapter, but if you want to read the whole story, the way I intended it, then read the second chapter as well.
> 
> Also this fic is based off the song Pretty by Korn.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone knew Stiles since he was the sheriffs son, which also made it surprising that someone would beat and rape him, leaving him on a bathroom floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning
> 
> Chapter 1- Teen rating, no sexual content but there is mention of rape.
> 
> Chapter 2- Explicit rating, Rape, murder, stalking and just regular old porn.
> 
> So if you just want to read about Derek working his way into Stiles' heart then just read the first chapter, but if you want to read the whole story, the way I intended it, then read the second chapter as well.
> 
> Also this fic is based off the song Pretty by Korn.

**Chapter 1**

**What a disgrace**

 

_Smashed and raped_

_Not again_

_This is a real crime_

_What a pretty face_

_Who do I feel sorry for_

 

 

The party goers had already left by the time Derek reached the Martin residence, leaving only the police vehicles and ambulance. He got into the house as they were rushing the victim out of the house on a gurney.

 

Everyone knew Stiles since he was the sheriffs son, which also made it surprising that someone would beat and rape him, leaving him on a bathroom floor. Though in Derek's mind he couldn't understand how someone could do something like that to someone so pretty. Yes, he understood that Stiles was a boy but that didn't change the fact that he was attracted to him.

 

As he stepped into the bathroom he took note of the blood stains on the floor, the broken tiles, and the open window.

 

“Witnesses saw a masked man push the boy into the bathroom but they didn't hear anything because of the music.” The officer talking pointed to a table across from the bathroom, “According to the hostess, Lydia Martin, there was an antique mask that sat on that table, we believe the rapist took it with him.”

 

Derek nodded, “Does the Sheriff know?” He asked as he looked at the smudges on the bathroom mirror. “I wouldn't be surprised.” The other officer responded with a shrug.

 

Derek glared at the man, “None of you thought to make sure he did.” He growled and all he got in response were a lot of guilty looks. “I'll call him, then I'm going to head to the hospital to see if Stiles remembers anything.” Derek grumbled as he left the scene.

 

He was working with idiots.

 

~<>~

 

Derek walked into the hospital and noticed the sheriff pacing in the waiting room, he looked horrible and Derek couldn't help but feel for the guy. Stiles was the only family he had left and to find out he had been raped and beaten must be eating away at the man.

 

“Sir.” Derek approached the sheriff, “Have they said anything?”

 

The sheriff turned to him quickly and shook his head, “They said they'd let me know, they wont let me go back and see my boy, I just want to see him.” The sheriff sounded miserable, like the world had crumbled around him and left him all alone.

 

“I'll go check.” Derek told him, patting the man on the shoulder before heading back to the room Stiles was in.

 

Melissa McCall walked out, her eyes were red and it was no surprise, Derek knew her and her son were close to Stiles and his father.

 

“Is he okay?” He asked her as he moved to head into the room but she moved to block his path. “He'll be fine, but right now he needs to rest.” She responded and crossed her arms. “The sheriff needs to see him, just to know that he's okay.” Derek told her softly. She sighed and glanced around, “Go get him, tell him he has five minutes.” She said before heading back to the nurses station.

 

Derek had to admit he liked Melissa, she was kind but firm and those were good traits in his opinion.

 

He headed back out to the waiting area, “Sir,” Derek said as he watched the sheriff pace but he didn't look up. Derek placed a hand on the older mans shoulder, “Sir, you can go see him.” Derek informed him and gave an apologetic look when the sheriff jumped.

 

He stared at Derek for a long moment before clasping his shoulders, “Thank you.” He breathed before running back to see his son.

 

Derek couldn't help but smile some. He loved his job, he got a chance to help people, but this time it seemed he got to do more then usual, and that made him feel good. It helped that he liked the sheriff so the fact that he was helping made it even better. He was also fond of Stiles.

 

That beautiful boy, so beautiful.

 

He shook that thought away as he headed to get the rape kit from Melissa so he could leave.

 

~<>~

 

It was a couple days before Stiles regained consciousness and when he did the questioning had gone badly.

 

They had hoped that Stiles would remember more about his rapist. A few witnesses who had seen Stiles get shoved into the room had said the man was wearing a mask and the only feature that stood at was that the man was built.

 

Stiles had given them the same description but when it came to the mask he had gone into a panic attack and everyone was ushered away except the Sheriff and Derek. The nurse had tried to make him leave but the Sheriff had told her it was fine, and Derek was grateful for that.

 

“You don't need to talk about that, several other witnesses noticed that, so if there were any other details...” “It wasn't... it made me remember his voice...” Stiles interrupted him.

 

That surprised Derek, the witnesses who had stayed near the door said they hadn't heard anything and that was why they hadn't done anything, thinking it was just some weird prank.

 

“His voice was low... he said... he said if I screamed... he would k-kill my-my loved ones.” Stiles finished and Derek couldn't help but reach out and touch his arm reassuringly. Stiles looked up at him, and Derek had noticed that the boy had been making sure he didn't cry but the tears started to roll down his cheeks. “You wanted to keep those you love safe, there's nothing wrong with that.” Derek told him and squeezed his arm gently. Stiles started sobbing then and the sheriff stood, hugging his son tightly, “That's enough for today.” He said to Derek as he comforted his son. He nodded and stood, “Of course, I'll come back later... when you feel up to it.” Derek added as he grabbed his coat and headed for the door.

 

“Hale.” Derek paused at the door of the hospital and turned to see the sheriff coming after him. “Thank you, everyone else has tried to calm him but they always end up telling him they understand, you just listened and reassured him, and I just wanted to thank you for that.” The man finished with a strained smile. Derek had figured this would be hard on the sheriff but it wasn't until now he noticed the physical signs. The man had large, dark bags under his eyes and he looked slimmer and pale.

 

“It's no problem,” Derek faced the sheriff more, “You should head home and get some sleep, it won't do your son any good if you pass out or get sick.” He finished as he fished for his keys.

 

“I'll be fine, Stiles has been having nightmares and he doesn't wake up unless someone wakes him, I have to be here.” The sheriff responded and scrubbed at his face as if it would help make the signs of exhaustion go away. Derek shook his head, he knew it wasn't a good idea but the sheriff needed to rest, so he could be healthy and conscious to help his son. “How about I stay tonight and you go home and get some sleep.” He suggested. The sheriff seemed unsure but then nodded, “Yeah, you're right, I need to rest, but you don't need to stay with him.” He responded and turned to head back to Stiles' room. Derek followed him, “I don't mind, I don't have anymore work tonight.” He informed him and had to keep from sounding hopeful.

 

He wanted to be there for the sheriff and Stiles, he felt he NEEDED to be there.

 

The sheriff considered him for a moment, and Derek had a fear that he was going to decline but the older man nodded. “Alright, plus I'll feel better knowing an officer is here with him.”

 

Derek nodded as they headed into the room, the sheriff gathered his things before stopping beside Stiles' bed and kissed his forehead. He looked to Derek, "When he wakes up, just reassure him that it's just a dream.” He informed him and Derek nodded.

 

The sheriff left and Derek took a seat next to Stiles' bed.

 

The whole night Stiles thrashed and whined, and Derek was fairly certain that he was also crying. It was hard to take watching this once happy and over energetic kid go through this hell.

 

Before Derek thought over his actions, he had placed a hand on Stiles', trying to calm the boy any way he could.

 

Surprisingly it worked, Stiles stopped thrashing and his breathing seemed to even.

 

Derek smiled.

 

~<>~

 

The next few days went by in a routine of home, station, hospital, home again and hospital again.

 

The most sleep Derek had gotten was four hours and two of those were because Stiles had taken pity on him and didn't wake him when he had drifted off while sitting with him.

 

Derek had gotten closer to Stiles and the sheriff, but mainly Stiles. He had already known the kid had a hard time shutting up since he had seen him many times at the station, he just hadn't realized all the random topics he talked about.

 

He now had a vast knowledge of the many marvel universes, as well as many different video games and tv series. He had found out how long a dog could stay tied after breeding, and he honestly couldn't remember how they had gotten onto that subject. Derek was positive that Stiles had learned all the random facts that no one wanted to know purely because he could.

 

He enjoyed his company though, it was much better then spending hours alone in his bare apartment.

 

When it came time for Stiles to be discharged, he had expected to be thanked for his help and that be it, he hadn't expected the sheriff to invite him to stay over.

 

“Stiles' nightmares haven't stopped and he still has a few weeks before he has to go back to school. I just want him to get some sleep and he only seems to be able to do that when some one is around. I swear once he can sleep without...” The sheriff trailed off as a nurse walked by. “I understand sir, I have no problem staying with him a few nights.” Derek responded so the other man didn't have to finish. He nodded and looked grateful, “Thank you Hale, you've been a big help.

 

Stiles seemed less excited about having what he called a babysitter with a license to kill, which Derek had smirked at.

 

“Come on, I'm not a baby.” Stiles whined, crossing his arms.

 

Derek bit back another smirk but the sheriff barked out a laugh, “'Cause you pouting is convincing.” He responded before wrapping an arm around his sons shoulders. “Look I know you don't like this but think of it this way, it's just a way for me to feel better, knowing someone is keeping an eye on you.”

 

Stiles huffed and glanced at his father before nodding.

 

Derek had forgotten how close parents and their children could be, it had been years since his family had been wiped out by the fire. Seeing the two so easily conforming to the other, giving each other comfort, made Derek feel the need to fill the hole that had been left by that loss.

 

“So you're still being roped into staying with me, that's too bad for you.” Stiles said to him as he closed the door once his father left. Derek just shrugged, he didn't feel like he was being roped into anything, he genuinely wanted to be there, but he also didn't want them knowing that. “I forgot that you're not much of a talker.” Stiles sighed and took a seat on the couch. “Shouldn't you be going to bed?” Derek questioned, it was well past midnight and he knew that Stiles' nightmares got worse the more exhausted he got.

 

Stiles huffed and got up, “Fine, fine, kill joy, I'll go to bed.” he grumbled and headed up the stairs. Derek watched him before heading around the house to lock all the doors and windows, he might have been being paranoid but they hadn't caught the rapist yet and he wasn't going to chance him trying to get to Stiles again.

 

“Derek?” Stiles' voice called down the stairs.

 

He rushed over only to see Stiles standing at the top of the stairs fidgeting with the hem of his night shirt. “Are you coming?” He asked softly as he motioned to what Derek assumed was his bedroom. Derek quirked a brow, he knew having someone next to him made it easier for Stiles to sleep but he didn't think the sheriff would like finding him in his sons room. “I don't know Stiles, this isn't the hospital, I don't think-” “Please, just for tonight, you can stay by the door if that makes you feel any better.” Stiles pleaded.

 

Derek sighed, he needed to make sure the upstairs was secure anyways, “Alright, but I'm staying at the door.” He responded as he ascended the stairs. Stiles nodded and headed back into his room, still fidgeting with his shirt. Derek had noticed that Stiles' fidgeting had gotten worse while he had stopped talking as much as he used to. The boy could still drive people crazy with how much he talked but the amount had lessened and it had also been something the sheriff had brought up.

 

Derek stood outside the doorway until he was sure that Stiles was asleep then set about locking all the upstairs windows, leaving Stiles' for last so he could check on him, then head back downstairs.

 

When he was done, he headed back down the stairs to the living room where he took a seat and started reading. The quiet and all around homey feel in the house made Derek nod off even though he had tried his hardest to stay awake.

 

A few hours after dozing off, Derek heard a scream from up stairs. He shot up and ran up the stairs to Stiles' room where the screams were still coming from. He stopped when he saw Stiles thrashing on the bed, obviously having a nightmare.

 

Derek rushed to him, wrapping his arms around Stiles to stop him from thrashing. “Shhh, you're okay, no ones going to hurt you ever again.” Derek whispered in Stiles' ear as he rocked him some, trying to calm him without waking him. It slowly started to work, Stiles started to relax in his arms and Derek finally laid back on the bed.

 

When he pulled away though Stiles began to thrash again and started to whine as well. Instead of wrapping him in his arms this time Derek grabbed his hand, stroking the top of it with his thumb in soothing circles. Luckily it started to work as Stiles calmed, starting to snore softly rather then making the pained sounds from before.

 

Derek stretched out his other arm and grabbed the computer chair so he could be comfortable as he held Stiles' hand and drifted off.

 

~<>~

 

Derek woke the next morning to Stiles staring at him.

 

He would never admit to jumping slightly to the sudden awakening but he knew Stiles had noticed since a sly grin started to spread over his face.

 

“I know my dad told you to keep an eye on me but I don't think he meant sleep in my room.” The younger man said as he got off the bed and headed to the dresser to grab a shirt.

 

“I wouldn't have if someone hadn't whined when I tried to take my hand away.” Derek responded, leaving out the fact that he had been holding Stiles before.

 

Stiles blushed at that, “Oh... w-well that's just because you're like a freaking furnace.”

 

Derek laughed and stood, stretching to work out the kinks that had developed from sleeping in the small desk chair. When he was done he looked to Stiles who seemed to be stuck to the spot as he stared at Derek. When he noticed the older man looking at him he blushed and took off for the bathroom.

 

Derek chuckled some and left the room, knowing full well that if the sheriff found him in there he would never trust him around his son again.

 

~<>~

 

For months, the search for Stiles' rapist hit dead ends and most of the force was resigned to the fact that they would never find the man. Even Derek was starting to have his doubts that the man was still in town but hoped he would strike again... well maybe not hoped... but wanted him to at least get caught for another crime so they could finally put Stiles' mind at ease a little.

 

His nightmares had gotten better, the problem was they only stayed at bay because Derek would sleep with Stiles when he was guarding.

 

They had gotten lucky and the sheriff hadn't caught them yet, granted it was only sleeping, nothing else, but Derek knew the sheriff would never look lightly on someone sleeping with his son.

 

This is what had Derek fearing for his job when he walked into the station and was told the sheriff wanted to talk to him. Not only that but he would no longer be allowed to see Stiles...

 

Derek mustered up his courage and headed to the sheriffs office, a full speech prepared in his head on how him sleeping with Stiles was allowing the boy to sleep peacefully. If that didn't work... well he had a box ready next to his desk so he could get out of there quickly.

 

“You needed to see me sir.” Derek said as he walked into the office which was now over run with photos and papers about Stiles' case rather then the random ones that used to fill it. “Take a seat.” The sheriff offered, motioning to one of the small wooden chairs on the other side of the desk. Derek took it, his nerves getting worse as the silence in the office fell again and stretched for far longer then he would have liked.

 

“So I hear you have an uncle.” The sheriff commented in a very conversational tone.

 

Derek frowned, he didn't like this subject anymore then the one he thought he was there for, “Yes, we were the only ones to survive the fire.”

 

The sheriff nodded, “And I see here he left the hospital after waking from a long coma, not giving the doctors a chance to check him.” He continued, shuffling through a few papers that Derek assumed were from the arson case.

 

“Yes, I haven't heard from him since then.”

 

“And your sister went missing a few years later, correct?” The sheriff asked, giving Derek a look that made him feel the older man was looking at him like a child.

 

“Yes,” Derek growled, “Why are you asking about this?” He asked through clenched teeth as he started to get agitated.

 

The sheriff sighed and set the file down as he turned to grab a small box that was on the shelf behind him. He set it on the desk and pulled out a pocket knife, cutting the evidence tape that sealed it, then tipped the box so Derek could see the contents.

 

Inside was a black mask that was made to cover the whole face, the only openings being for the eyes so the wearer could see. It looked expensive and foreign and that's when it clicked.

 

Stiles had never seen the rapists face because he was wearing a mask, the Martins were missing a mask that they had brought back from France. In the box it didn't look as expensive as the family had made it out to be, the dirt and bugs still on it didn't help with that. “The dogs dug this up by your old home but the mask wasn't the only thing they found.” The sheriff informed him as he pulled a picture out of the file.

 

There was a body in the hole with the mask that was now in the box on it's chest. It wasn't the long dark hair that was still on the body or the name tag on the clothes, no it was the necklace that told Derek that the body was his sister. She was supposed to be in New York, going to school to become a doctor.

 

That was two years ago.

 

Derek had reported her as missing but nothing had come up, it was like she had just vanished. Her car was still parked outside her small studio apartment and none of her clothes or personal items missing. He had known that something horrible had most likely happened to Laura but to actually see her corpse he felt devastated and sick. Like he would be tasting his lunch again.

 

Actually the trash can looked rather inviting at the moment.

 

Once he was done emptying the contents of his stomach into the bin, the sheriff had gotten up and patted his back, Derek assumed in an attempt to be comforting. “Unfortunately that's not the only reason I called you in here,” The sheriff walked back around the desk and took a seat once more, “There was DNA on the mask and it's a match to your uncle.”

 

Derek shook his head, “No... he wouldn't kill Laura or rape Stiles... he wouldn't.” but honestly not even Derek could bring himself to believe the words that just left his mouth, and it was obvious that the sheriff didn't believe it. “I'm sorry Derek but the evidence is clear, the mask, the man the few witnesses saw enter the bathroom after Stiles and the other boy, and unfortunately your sisters body also makes it clear that he has committed other crimes.” the sheriff responded in a calm tone.

 

Derek broke.

 

He honestly didn't mean for it to happen, he had been doing his best to stay calm but seeing the sheriff giving him this news with an almost serene look on his face was the last straw. Derek rushed to his feet, slamming his hands on the sheriffs desk, “How can you stay calm!? How can you just sit there and blandly tell me my uncle destroyed two peoples lives!?”

 

The sheriff slowly stood, “You think I want to be calm? You think I want to just sit here and just figure out that he did all this, rather than being out there hunting his ass down?” He slammed his fist back into the wall, startling Derek, “He raped my son, I want his ass fried and displayed on a fucking silver platter so the whole damn town can see.” The older man growled in response.

 

All Derek could bring himself to do was nod.

 

The sheriff sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “Look Derek, I don't blame you for any of this, hell you've been there for Stiles and me during all this... but that doesn't change that this is happening.”

 

Derek nodded again, “I understand sir... I'm just... it's hard to believe my uncle did this.”

 

“I know and I don't expect you to accept it right away, however I do have to take you off this case and ask that if Peter contacts you that you call me immediately.” The sheriff told him as he sat back down, calming down.

 

“Of course sir.”

 

~<>~

 

“Oh come on, just because you're not on the case anymore doesn't mean you can't come over.” Stiles complained from the other end of the phone. Derek couldn't help rolling his eyes even though he was well aware that Stiles couldn't see him. “Stiles, what if my uncle shows up? I don't want to put you in danger.” He responded as he massaged one of his temples, it was amazing how many headaches he got just by talking on the phone with Stiles. There was a scoff and the sound of cloth on the other end, “I'm tired of everyone thinking I'm some damsel in distress, if I want to see you I'm going to fucking see you.” Stiles did his best to growl as he responded then hung up.

 

Derek sat up at the sound of the other line going dead, “Stiles? Damn it, Stiles I swear to god...” He growled before looking at the phone and cursing when all he saw was his screen wallpaper.

 

He grabbed his jacket and ran out of his apartment, he knew if he ran fast enough he could catch Stiles about half way between their places, then kill him.

 

Okay not kill him, but at least give a severe tongue lashing... and now the thought of licking Stiles was filling his head and he had to shake it to try and clear out those images.

 

Sure enough about half way to Stiles' place he spotted the boy a few feet away.

 

“Damn it, Stiles you should have stayed home.” Derek left off the comment about the police still not knowing where Peter was and if he was still after Stiles.

 

“But you refuse to come over so how else am I supposed to see you?” Stiles asked as he reached out, taking hold of Derek's leather jacket. The desperation in the younger mans voice surprised Derek, he thought that he was only a tool to keep Stiles calm so he could sleep, but it seemed that it was more then that.

 

He grabbed Stiles' wrists, “Look, it was already odd that I was at your house helping you sleep, it isn't a part of my job, and now that my uncle has been found to be... the culprit, it could be harmful for us to spend time together.”

 

Stiles looked hurt, “So you only helped me cause it was part of your job?”

 

“What? No... well yes but also because I wanted to,” He sighed and released Stiles' wrists to wrap his arms around him, “I care about you, but honestly that's wrong too, not only because you're under age and the son of my boss but also because you just went through something horrible and you need time to heal.”

 

“Two star crossed lovers.” Stiles commented with a grin.

 

Derek shook his head, “Shut up.” He responded with a small chuckle.

 

Stiles moved his hands to hold Derek's face, “I don't care about all those things and I'm so tired of everyone thinking I can't have a normal life because of all this, I just want to live.”

 

Derek was surprised when Stiles suddenly leaned forward and kissed him. It was soft and hesitant but it was more then Derek had expected Stiles to do.

 

He returned the kiss slowly, his arms tightening to pull Stiles closer.

 

They pulled away after a few minutes, Stiles' face was flush, “I just want you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank Steph4995 for editing this for me, you are awesome.


	2. Who do I feel sorry for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get this out before valentines day and I did, yay I feel accomplished.  
> So I warn again if you don't want to know the full story, if you just want to see Stiles and Derek as a happy couple then do not read this chapter.

**Chapter 2**

**Who do I feel sorry for?**

 

_Skin so cold_

_How could someone steal a life?_

_Takes the blame_

_Wait, I got some shit to say_

 

 

_He had been watching the boy for months... no years, yes ever since the fire._

 

_The boy was like all the things he had lost, innocence, light, beauty._

 

_He would stay that way to, he made sure of that. He couldn't go after the kids who picked on him in school... no, but one day maybe just maybe..._

 

_It was the perverts, the men and women who looked at the boy like he was a piece of meat, he was able to take care of them. Most ran off after being threatened but others weren't as easy, no he had to get rid of them the dirty way._

 

_Luckily the bodies were easy to hide._

 

_Now it was the boy himself he had to take care of, cause he was supposed to be the first to touch him, to feel that body and corrupt it, not some snot nosed brat that the boy randomly chose to take him._

 

_Unfortunately he would have to stop this and show the boy no one else was allowed to touch him._

 

↔

 

Derek sat on his bed, his back against the head board as he read a book Stiles had left behind. He wasn't really paying close attention to it, he was more interested in what was going on behind his bathroom door.

 

It was Saturday and Stiles had come over like he had been every other Saturday for the past several months.

 

Their relationship had been hard at first.

 

Derek had convinced Stiles to tell his father about them but that had gone over better then he had expected. After the threats of shooting him if he hurt his son and never seeing each other again if Stiles was ever late for curfew the sheriff gave his blessing.

 

Not even Scott and Allison being found murdered by his uncle, who had died a slow death shortly after from Scott having shot him before dieing, seemed to change Stiles' mind.

 

Derek hadn't been this happy in years.

 

Stiles came out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel causing Derek to quirk a brow as he looked at him over the book he had been reading, “What are you doing?”

 

Stiles climbed onto the bed, the towel barely staying around his hips, and took the book out of Derek's hands, tossing it to the floor. “I'm done waiting, I want you and I want it to be tonight.” He said as he straddled Derek's lap, the slightest bit of hesitation in his movements

 

↔

 

_He blamed it on Kate._

 

_She was the one who burned his family, the one who made him believe that she loved him, the one that destroyed his life cause she thought it would bring them closer._

 

_Laura also blamed his state of mind on Kate._

 

_That's why when Laura found him disposing of Kate's now lifeless body he couldn't understand why she kept telling him to turn himself in. It was justice, taking out the person who had killed their family, doing more then what the legal system would do._

 

_Now Laura was screaming, saying she couldn't understand what was going on, why he couldn't see the fault in his actions. The screaming was giving him a headache, it was the reason he had shoved a cloth into Kate's mouth as he cut strips of her skin off, the sound was agonizing._

 

_It had happened before he knew what he was doing._

 

_At first all he saw was the blood then he looked down to his sisters body lying on the forest floor, her throat slit by the knife in his hand._

 

↔

 

Derek placed his hands on his hips, his thumbs massaging the dip in them lightly, “Are you sure?”

 

Stiles nodded and removed the towel, tossing it to the side.

 

Derek couldn't help his eyes roaming over Stiles' body. Sure he had seen him naked and in his boxers but it had mostly been at a distance. Now he could easily see every mole, the curve of his shoulders, the slim build of his waist.

 

Just like the first time he had seen him naked.

 

“Is it okay if... if we go slow?” Stiles asked and Derek couldn't help but grin as a dark blush covered the younger mans cheeks. “Yeah, take as much time as you need.”

 

Stiles was doing his best to hide how nervous he was now that Derek had reassured him but he could tell he was still nervous. It was expected, he had expected this time to be slow, maybe even end up not doing anything at all, but he was fine with that.

 

Derek kept his hands on Stiles' hips, letting the boy have control. It took a lot with how slow Stiles was kissing him, how light his touch was as his hands ran over his chest.

 

They had made out and there had been groping but he knew it was easy compared to this.

 

Derek slowly moved his hands up Stiles' sides as the kissing became more heated and Stiles' hands had finally made their way under his shirt.

 

↔

 

_When his uncle woke from his comma he thought it was a miracle, his last living relative was awake after so many years._

 

_Peter was no longer himself though, he was violent and a shell, only attacking those that got to close, including himself. He hatted doing it he really did but locking Peter up in the tunnels bellow the shell of his child hood home seemed like the best thing to do._

 

_In the end it turned out to be the smart thing to do._

 

_He had hopped that Scott and Alison would come to accept him, see how good he was for the boy. But no, they thought he was to old, to quiet and to creepy._

 

_He knows it was Scott's plan to follow him into the woods, but he knew the woods better then these two. It was easy to leave a trail heading to the tunnels and then get behind them. He was done with this game, done with them interfering and now he would put an end to it._

 

_Peter surprised Allison and broke her neck. Scott's scream and the shot that came after gave him the perfect chance. He stabbed the the boy, moving his body closer to where Peter lay dieing. He apologized to his uncle and the boys friends as he placed the knife in Peters hand._

 

↔

 

Derek wasn't sure he could keep this pace, so he moved his hands up, removing his shirt before placing his hands behind his head.

 

Stiles looked up at him with a questioning look.

 

“If I touch you I may not be able to keep my promise to take this slow.” Derek answered his unspoken question.

 

Stiles blush moved along his cheeks and down his neck, it was beautiful and all Derek wanted to do was run his fingers down that slender neck, but he waited, there would be plenty of other opportunities to explore every part of Stiles' body.

 

The younger man smiled, one of his true smiles, not one of the fake ones he showed everyone else and leaned in, kissing Derek heatedly. His hands roamed over Derek's chest, seeking more then before, his fingers moving over his nipples and down his abs. Derek watched those long, lithe fingers unbuckle his belt and work the fly of his pants open.

 

When he looked away from Stiles' hands and back to his face and the look there took his breath away. The younger man looked almost hungry, like he had been waiting for this for years, almost starving for it, and that made Derek's already painfully hard cock twitch.

 

Stiles had already worked Derek's pants and boxers off, staying close to the end of the bed now that he had him naked. He could see the nervous look slowly working back into his eyes causing Derek to move. He approached Stiles slowly, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “Hey, we can stop if you want, this doesn't...” “No, no I'm okay, I want to do this,” Stiles moved a hand up, linking his fingers with the one Derek had on his shoulder, “I need you to touch me, I don't care if we rush, I just can't allow my mind to wonder.”

 

Derek just nodded and moved his arm from around his shoulders, keeping their hands linked so he could pull Stiles back onto the bed.

 

↔

 

_He beat him first._

 

_It was to show him who was in control, it really was and he hated every moment of it but it needed to be done._

 

_As he looked the boy over, watching his blood seep on the floor he pulled a condom from his pocket. This had to be done perfectly, as little DNA as possible so that they would have a hard time with the match._

 

_He undressed the boy and looked over the boys skin, it was breath taking and he cringed as he bruised him more. He pulled and pushed, his clothed fingers digging and bruising._

 

_He wanted to make it a little comfortable for the boy but he couldn't, he had to scare him, he had to make him see that only he was worthy of him._

 

_So he pushed in, no prep, no lube, and the cry the boy tried to let out as he covered his mouth was agonizing._

 

_He thrust hard, only seeking his completion and he scratched and hit as much as he could._

 

_When he was done and finally saw the mess his effort had left he knew._

 

_This boy would be his forever._

 

↔

 

He pulled Stiles on top of him, letting Stiles get comfortable, straddling Derek's hips as he ran his hands up his chest again. Stiles shifted some and reached into the drawer of the bed side table, pulling out the bottle of lube Derek kept there.

 

“Are you sure?” Derek asked one last time, giving Stiles a final chance to stop but the boy opened the bottle and poured some of the silky liquid into his hand.

 

Derek watched as Stiles got his fingers slick and moved his hand back and pressed a finger into himself, working himself open with slow thrusts. Adding finger after finger as he adjusted to the fingers inside himself. Derek groaned at the sight, seeing Stiles opening himself up, panting from the mix of the effort and the pleasure.

 

Derek couldn't take it anymore, he pulled Stiles hand away, causing the boy to gasp, and positioned his cock at his entrance. He waited for Stiles to calm down before slowly pushing into him, causing the boy let out a gasp.

 

He thrust slowly, watching Stiles, the boy was flushed and panting but there were no signs of the freak out Derek was expecting in those big brown eyes, just want and need.

 

Derek flipped them over, cause Stiles to let out a shout as Derek moved over him and pushed deeper into him. Derek had to bite his tongue to keep from saying the words he wanted to. How Stiles felt better now then he had before, that his wanting face was better then his crying face.

 

He thrust harder, fingers dinging hard into the hips of the boy under him. Stiles was writhing, his hands grasping at Derek's shoulders and the sheets below them as he was slammed into. Derek found Stiles prostate easily and thrust hard against it making the boy let out a silent scream that caused Derek to groan.

 

He started to stroke him, he couldn't hold himself back since he had been waiting for this and wanted to have Stiles fall over the edge at the same time he did. When he felt Stiles muscles tightening around him he stroked him hard and fast as he felt himself tip over the edge, climaxing in the younger man as Stiles cried out his climax.

 

Derek watched the younger man as he came down from his climax and in his opinion it was the most beautiful thing he had seen. With him panting and seemingly boneless below him, his pale skin flushed and damp, it was better then before and he would change nothing about how they got together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry this took so long but I want to thank you guys for being patient, you're all great.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank Steph4995 for editing this for me, you are awesome.


End file.
